De sueños y realidades
by okamichan19
Summary: Arthur es fría lógica y reflexión impasible y tiene que pensarlo todo "joder, Arthur, a ver si empiezas a vivir un poco la vida, eh? -lo mata a golpes de cadera- Que parece que tengas ochenta años" y Eames emoción pura con un centro de acero irrompible.


**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes originales me pertenecen y este fic está escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

Holas! Pues bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que nunca he escrito nada slash ni sobre esta gran pelicula cuyos personajes me parecen todos entrañables, lo que espero que se haya notado en el fic y por supuesto, que disfruteis muchisimo de la lectura. Espero no haber llegado al OoC porque los personajes tienen vida propia y a veces, se me van de las manos XD

Por cierto, si alguien sabe como se contesta a los reviews estaría muy feliz de que me lo dijera porque fanfiction me odia y no hay forma de responder reviews de forma personal y al final me desespero y mi ordenador corre peligro de salir volando por la ventana XD

Muchos besos. Enjoy it! =)

* * *

><p>Arthur piensa que Eames es un gilipollas.<p>

Y siendo como es Arthur, eso no es un pensamiento que haya llegado de repente a su mente. No. Es una comprobación exhaustiva de los hechos, una reflexión largamente meditada basada en pruebas fehacientes, una introspección... bueno, lo que sea. La idea es que Eames es un gilipollas de los de primera categoría. En realidad, lo ha sido siempre _(Realmente, de que te extrañas, Arthur?)_. Lo era cuando se conocieron en un país cuyo nombre ha olvidado durante una guerra que no quiere recordar, cuando él trabajaba para el gobierno y Eames... Bueno, Arthur no está seguro de lo que hacia Eames y tampoco quiere averiguarlo pero es obvio que sus actividades no son mucho más legales ahora. Socarrón y maleducado, con la delicadeza social brillando por su ausencia, y la gracia en el puto culo, un cretino y un imbécil. A Arthur le cayó mal sólo con mirarlo, con la ropa echa un desastre y una sonrisilla burlona en el rostro _("vaya, hombre, el uniforme cada vez es más feo, eh?")_. De ese tiempo, Arthur solo recuerda sus manos. Cálidas y callosas, con fuerza tocaron las suyas mientras el ruido de los disparos y las bombas y el olor rancio de la muerte llenaba el ambiente. Idiota, cretino, salvaje. Condenadamente valiente.

Ni de coña Arthur va aceptar que se sintió un poco solo cuando se fue y no volvió a tener noticias suyas.

Después resulta que tienen un amigo en común (_maldito Cobb. Con Mal no puede enfadarse_) y que ahora todos van a robar información confidencial y clasificada de los sueños y todos van a ser amiguitos como si la vida fuera un puñetero anuncio de compresas. A Arthur no le gusta la situación pero es lo que toca. Así, que se vuelven a ver y él no ha cambiado de opinión (_chulo, listillo y gilipollas. Lo enerva y le crispa los nervios_) y después de aguantar todo el día con sus comentarios de sabiondo (no es que Arthur no sea un sabiondo, pero son cosas que prefiere no tener en cuenta o sino pensará que realmente tienen algo en común) cuando Arthur le dice que le bese el culo no espera que se lo tome de una forma tan literal. Arthur, lo llama por primera vez y tiene una mirada que arrolla con todo lo que es por dentro. Pero no, no todavía. No está preparado. Ni en broma. Al día siguiente Eames no está por ningún sitio y la misión se considera fallida de todas las formas posibles _(Arthur piensa que lo odia un poco y ni si quiera sabe porqué se sorprende. Porque, venga hombre, que esperabas?_). Y aunque se vuelven a ver en otras ocasiones... no. Todavía no. Todavía están despertando.

En el equipo Saito, Eames vuelve. Lo chincha, lo molesta y a Arthur le gustaría meterle el palo de la silla por el culo. Coquetea con Ariadne _(si es que él siempre ha echo lo que le daba la gana y, en serio, Arthur, en serio, de que te extrañas?_) y Arthur la besa sólo para poder decir que lo ha hecho antes que Eames _(un poco infantil, eso, no? Eames tiene la capacidad de descolocarlo y hacer que se comporte como un niñato)_. Y cuando el caso Fischer acaba todo parece más difuso, más solitario, diferente, esta a la deriva. La línea entre sueño y realidad está tan difuminada que todo parece confuso y ya no sabe. No sabe nada.

Esta vez cuando pasa no se sorprende.

_ Arthur_, lo llama, _Arthur._ Con esa voz de arrullo y miel y ese acento británico arrastrando todas las sílabas. Arthur, lo vuelve a llamar y a Arthur le encantaría esconderse para siempre en el hueco de esa voz. Lo toca _(suave, suave, suave)_ aquí y allá sin un recorrido aparente creando mapas en su piel que Arthur sabe que se van a grabar a fuego en su alma. "_Eres un gilipollas" _le gustaría decirle_ (cretino, cretino, cretino)_ pero su boca se deshace en suspiros y gemidos mal disimulados. Embestidas intensas y lenguas que no pueden estar quietas y algo que no tiene nombre susurrándole en el oído. A veces, el miedo lo paraliza tanto que no puede ni pensar. Pero Arthur es fría lógica y reflexión impasible y tiene que pensarlo todo y... "_joder, Arthur, a ver si empiezas a vivir un poco la vida, eh? _-lo mata a golpes de cadera- _Que parece que tengas ochenta años"_ y Eames emoción pura con un centro de acero irrompible. Imbécil, descarado, casi encantador. Lo desarma, lo rompe y lo fragmenta. Lo deja en trocitos pequeñitos que no tiene ni idea de como juntar porque sólo Eames los ha separado y sólo Eames los puede volver a unir. Y sabe que no hay nada más real que sus manos (cálidas, callosas. No han cambiado nada) tocándole y su peso a un lado de la cama porque esta vez, Eames no se va.

**Quédate** _(un minuto o un segundo. Un segundo de los eternos)_

* * *

><p>Espero vuestras críticas, felicitaciones o cualquier cosa que querais decir =) Un beso!<p> 


End file.
